


Bombín negro

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los ingleses tienen bombínes, los yanquis sólo son vaqueros. Extraño, mención a América.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombín negro

Todo era tan británico, tan condenadamente inglés. Como siempre había sido. Nada que ver con el ambiente claro y abierto de las llanuras de Norteamérica, en donde vivía su otrora hermanito pequeño. Alguien al cual ya no estaba ligado de ninguna de las maneras. Pero esos pensamientos estaban desterrados, expulsados con cada bocanada de humo gris, risas controladas y sonrisas políticas. Con cada copa de brandy.

Co cada paso alejado de nuevo hacia su verdadero ser, su lugar y su mundo.

Cuando todos los oficiales se hubieron marchado y la reunión concluida, lo vio. Aquel pobre y olvidado bombín colgando del perchero. Solitario y apartado, robando protagonismo a la escena ahora solitaria. Parecía enigmático, un tanto gracioso. Ciertamente un compañero sutil, siempre dispuesto para él. El color negro definitivamente era fiel ayudante del ligero perfume que le daba el toque elegante y caballeroso.

Lentamente, Inglaterra se acercó a él, suspirando un olvido. Lo tomó y se lo colocó frente al antiguo espejo. Escrutando su imagen, pensativo ante el destino, el objeto pareció hablar por él.

 _Escucha mi desaparición y olvídame._


End file.
